


Mental Health Day

by Supreme_Distraction



Series: Days of the Empress of Alcamoth [1]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Complete, F/F, Female-Centric, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Post-Break Up, Romantic Fluff, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Series, Vaginal Fingering, Wing Kink, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Distraction/pseuds/Supreme_Distraction
Summary: In which Fiora convinces the new empress to take a much needed break—at least for a day.
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Fiora
Series: Days of the Empress of Alcamoth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859065
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Mental Health Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for Valasania the Pale over at Fanfiction.net with the following plot:
> 
> Shulk asked Fiora to put an early end to their relationship as a result of his being unable to juggle both. He's honest enough with himself and her to recognize that his priority is to focus on the rebuilding process rather than a relationship, and he doesn't want to force her to wait on him. Fiora visits Alcamoth to catch up with her friend and empress, Melia. Fiora, being observant, takes note of the stress Melia is under and pulls her away from her work to distract her for a day and help her unwind.
> 
> The alula, by the way, is above where the wing folds at the top.

_"They keep telling me that I should get out of the lab more often, but I know they're just saying that for my sake and not because it's true..."_

What about Fiora's sake? Had Shulk even considered what was best for her?

_"Every time I hear 'we don't need you that badly,' I know they really mean they need 5-7 more of me..."_

He was so good at reading between the lines in this case, yet so very oblivious when it came to what she wanted.

_"Until I've got this group of apprentices trained up, I'm going to end up neglecting you. You deserve better than that, Fiora. I can't juggle the rebuilding process and our relationship and it isn't fair to force you to wait for me to get my act together."_

A relationship meant they were a team. This should have been a decision they made together, but Shulk's mind was already made up it seemed. And that hurt. He could swear up and down that he was doing what was best for her, but no matter what he believed, he had made the decision and therefore it was best for Shulk and Shulk alone.

"Miss Fiora?"

The blonde resurfaced from her dismal thoughts and arranged her face into a smile. "Mm?"

"The Empress will see you now."

She'd been sitting on a bench for so long, her legs were starting to fall asleep. Fiora rose cautiously, gritting her teeth at the resulting pins and needles, and followed the tall High Entia gentleman who had approached her. He was different from the young man who had greeted her; his wings much grander and the slant of his shoulders speaking volumes of his disdain. The young woman had been getting strange looks from the High Entia individuals performing various tasks around the entry hall and was beginning to feel as though she was out of place among the finery and grandeur of the Imperial Palace.

That feeling worsened two-fold when the guards posted opened the huge double doors and allowed Fiora and her escort entry into the audience chambers.

Melia was sitting at the far end of the room in a vast throne and dressed to the nines in a complex ceremonial garb with broad spaulders and an intricate pattern along its flowing hem. Her expression was almost grim in its seriousness and nervous butterflies made Fiora's stomach flip-flop as she approached.

Her friend, the Empress—the blonde almost couldn't believe it. When her escort bowed, she hastened to do the same for fear of being rude. It felt surreal showing reverence to a woman she'd seen act so informally among friends...

_/"Wow, when did you two get so tough?" There was admiration in Shulk's voice and, at the time, Fiora had been thrilled._

_"What? Just because we're girls we're supposed to be wimps?" She teased. "How rude!"_

_Melia nodded solemnly, though mirth shone in real eyes. "Quite. I'm afraid you have much to learn about the fairer sex, Shulk."_

_Shulk groaned, their jesting having gone right over his head. "Why do I get the feeling mastering the Monado is going to be easier?"_

_Fiora and Melia burst out laughing while the blond boy looked on, confused, and the girls shared a look. It was in that moment that Fiora knew they'd be fast friends. /_

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Melia didn't so much as glance at Fiora as she waved away her vassal. He straightened, bowed again, and left the room, leaving them alone.

The moment the doors shut, the silver-haired High Entia sighed audibly and her shoulders drooped. "I'm growing tired of all the formality and decorum. Do you have any idea how long it takes to put on this whole getup?"

There was the Melia she'd fought countless battles beside. Fiora grinned, put immediately at ease by her friend's change in demeanor. "Is this a bad time?"

"It's the perfect time and I'm thrilled to see you. Come, sit." Fiora glanced around at the large room, devoid of much else but a throne and marble pillars, unsure of how to fulfill the request, and Melia shook her head. "Sorry, where are my manners? This way."

...

The Empress's private quarters were halfway across the palace. Fiora wasn't sure if she was more impressed by or sympathetic of the way Melia was stopped at every chance to discuss important matters and it took them twice the time it should have. By the time they arrived at their destination, Melia looked decidedly frazzled.

"Help me out of this, won't you?"

It took some doing and a measure of embarrassment, but the duo managed to pry Melia out of her robes. She breathed a sigh of relief when, finally, she stood there in her skivvies, and Fiora averted her gaze. She supposed being in command of the Royal Capitol City of Bionis had erased any sort of self-consciousness Melia had once possessed.

"You've got a lot on your plate, huh?"

The High Entia began rummaging around in her wardrobe and her voice was muffled. "That's putting it mildly."

"Have you been taking proper breaks?" Fiora asked, though she already kind of knew the answer.

Melia laughed humourlessly. "I don't even know the meaning of the word."

"You've got to take care of yourself, Mel. I know you're doing all you can, but I'm worried about you after seeing what a whirlwind you are."

"I—" Melia began, a note of protest in her voice. She paused, then said quietly, "I know."

"Then take at least one day off. For me? I can't leave here knowing you're running yourself into the ground."

"But I—"

"Just one day," Fiora insisted. "What harm could a day do? I'm in town for a few days, so we can catch up."

The wings on the crown of the High Entia's head fluttered, then drooped. "Oh, very well."

...

There was only one of Melia, yet she was somehow everywhere at once. It seemed she had adapted quite well to the demanding workload of a sovereign, but then hadn't she been trained from a young age to fill this role? It only made sense when one looked at her upbringing, but seeing the graceful way Melia carried herself and the composure she maintained as she addressed servants, personnel, and citizens alike was still impressive.

There was an ebb and flow to the madness, the blonde noticed; a peak where her subjects vied for her attention and a valley after which she'd satisfactorily answered to their needs. And then it began anew. Fiora wasn't sure how Melia did it.

"It's incredible how someone so young is handling all this responsibility." Fiora's only responsibility right now was herself and some days she wasn't sure she could deal with that.

"You forget that I'm almost 90 years old." Melia smiled. "Young by High Entia standards, certainly, but I believe to a Homs I'm quite old."

"Oh, yeah... I hope I look half as good when I'm your age."

Melia laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment. You must be bored just sitting there. Why don't you explore the Palace? Most of it has been rebuilt, with the exception of some of the east wing."

"Yeah, I think I will. Don't go crazy while I'm gone."

"No promises," Melia said, before turning to address a man who kept insisting that it was the Palace's duty to make up for his lost wages because construction was taking too long.

Fiora stayed in an inn that night and she met Melia early the next morning. The High Entia expressed her disapproval of the decision, insisting that the blonde was more than welcome to take advantage of the Palace's hospitality. In the next breath, Melia said they'd need to leave via the balcony, lest someone else stop her, and smiled apologetically.

The two lowered themselves over the railing and into the bushes below and Fiora felt a wave of nostalgia as she threaded her fingers together to create a stirrup to help the diminutive High Entia climb the fence. It was like being on a mission again.

Once they were out of the guards' line of sight, the duo hustled towards the domed centre of the Alcamoth commerce district.

"It's a brand new addition made during the course of reconstruction," Melia explained. "I realized, after traveling with our friends, that there's so much out there to enjoy and I wanted to bring some of my experiences home to Alcamoth."

Fiora grinned. "I'm pretty excited to see it. I haven't been to Alcamoth in forever."

"It does feel that way, after everything we've been through," Melia agreed. "If you'd told me the races would be able to live in harmony like this at the beginning of our journey, I would have called you crazy. Now look."

"Then again, I was also taught as a youth that High Entia were mythological, so..."

"I'm quite real, as you can see."

The two shared a laugh as they stepped into the teleporter. There was a surge of energy and, when they stepped out, they stood at the centre of a ring of buildings. Most were shops, but one in particular stood out: a grand building with ornate architecture. From its innards came an angelic chorus and Fiora's heart ached at its loveliness.

__

'Incredible...'

"That's the Alcamoth Opera House. They perform plays as well as symphonies. I think they're practicing right now."

"Can we go in?"

"There's not a show going on right now, so it's closed off to the public." When she noticed how disappointed her friend seemed, Melia added, "I'll get us tickets next time you visit and we'll see a show. I promise."

"Deal."

With one last, longing look over her shoulder, Fiora followed after Melia. There weren't too many people on the half-finished streets this early and by the looks of it more businesses were being added. When Fiora commented, Melia's pride reflected in the way she stood a little taller.

"I've encouraged anyone with experience in the arts to start their own business with some financial aid from the Palace. After all, I can only sew the seeds—it's up to the citizens to nurture them."

"You're doing great, Melia."

"Thank you. What do you say we get breakfast?"

They stopped by a cafè, where they were served piping hot tea and pastries so perfectly sweet in appearance that Fiora almost didn't want to bite into one. When she did, she was pleasantly surprised to find that they tasted just as good as they looked. The proprietor seemed head over heels for Melia, too, constantly checking in on them throughout the meal and lavishing compliments on the silver-haired woman. Melia, for her part, smiled graciously, but Fiora could tell she was uncomfortable.

After Melia paid for their meal, and promised Fiora that the blonde could get the next one after she put up a fuss, the two visited the other businesses that were currently open despite the chaos of construction. There was a tailor shop where Melia was told her order wouldn't be ready until the following week with the sincerest of apologies. When Fiora asked about it, the High Entia grimaced and said they were more over elaborate formal wear.

At the armory a couple of streets down, Fiora eyed a pair of daggers while Melia conversed with the owner about re-outfitting her military commanders. She picked one up, marveling at the blade's balance and light weight before seeing the price tag and quickly and carefully returning it to its place.

 _'She's sure running a lot of errands for a day off...'_ Fiora shook her head.

"Fiora. Do you like those?" Melia asked, appearing at her elbow.

The blonde started, caught off guard by her sudden appearance, and Melia took advantage of the opening to step past her and pick up both daggers. She didn't say another word as she went back over to the owner, but moments later Fiora heard him thanking her profusely for her business.

Fiora eyed Melia suspiciously when the High Entia came back empty-handed. "I'll have them brought to the Palace later. I didn't want you to have to lug them all over Alcamoth."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to."

Blue eyes met green and Fiora was the first to look away, her cheeks heating. "Thank you..."

"Of course."

...

It was already late afternoon by the time they made their way to the garden, a quick lunch of sandwiches in hand as they walked. Fiora felt strange behaving so mundanely with such a powerful woman, but she did her best to shrug off that niggling change in perception. This was Melia, her friend and ally. It didn't matter how her title changed—she would still be Melia.

The garden had been around the last time Fiora had visited, but now there was a variety of plants from both the shoulder and the lower regions of Bionis. It smelled divine and the blonde took a deep breath. High Entia and Nopon gardeners trimmed and watered the sea of foliage and some visitors were staring wide-eyed at the surrounding splendor, but otherwise it was perfectly tranquil.

Fiora imagined Melia would spend her free time here if she could. The blonde snuck a glance at her companion and stifled a giggle. Yeah, with a book in hand Melia would be right at home here.

"What's so funny?" Melia arched an eyebrow.

"Mm? Nothing."

There was a skip in her step as Fiora made her way to the fountain tucked away in the deepest part of the garden and Melia followed at a slower pace. The blonde noted that, while Melia was smiling and seemed to be enjoying herself, her mind was still going a hundred meters a minute. What could she do to get Melia to stop worrying for just a little while?

"We should make a wish."

"What do you mean?"

"Toss a gold into the fountain and make a wish."

Melia blinked. "Is that a Homs tradition?"

"What, you've never done that before?" When the High Entia shook her head, Fiora started patting her pants. With a successful cry, she procured two gold and handed one to Melia. "You just toss it in, close your eyes, and make your wish."

"And who grants it?"

Fiora shrugged. "Who knows. It's just a thing you do."

"Have you ever had a wish come true?"

She might have believed she had at one point. Her heart ached for a single powerful beat, but Fiora shook it off. "Maybe. I can't remember the last time I made a wish."

Melia took the gold from Fiora and her expression was thoughtful for a moment. Then, she tossed it into the water.

"What did you wish for?"

Melia winked. "It's a secret."

...

The sun was setting and they shaded their eyes from the dazzling reflection off the waves as they lapped at the sandy shore. Fiora had her shoes in her hand so the surf wouldn't soak them, but Melia hung back and watched her frolic with a smile on her face. She turned down the blonde's invitation to join her, citing that she was having fun just watching the girl, and Fiora pouted.

It was a lovely end to an even lovelier day and part of Fiora wished it hadn't gone by so quickly. She yelped when the waves rushed higher than anticipated and, in her headlong rush to get to safer ground, she noticed that the beach was dotted with couples. Some held hands, others were kissing or cuddling on a blanket, and still others simply spoke amongst themselves—but you could tell from the way they looked at each other that they cared deeply for one another.

Fiora had to wonder if she and Melia looked like that from an outsider's perspective.

They agreed to build a sand castle, at Fiora's suggestion, and sat down on the sand to begin their task. The blonde wished they had a blanket when she saw the Empress down in the dirt and she almost suggested that they do something else when she noticed the High Entia's expression.

"A gold for your thoughts?"

"My father's retainer used to take me to the beach when I was a youth," Melia remarked wistfully as she shaped the sand with her hands. "He didn't like when I built sand castles... Said I could better spend time improving a skill like swimming."

Fiora frowned. Growing up as a warm body to fill a role couldn't have been easy. It made her greater appreciate the freedoms her totally normal upbringing had allowed. "I imagine you're quite good at it, then."

"I didn't learn until adulthood, actually. Part of my childish rebellion phase."

It was difficult to imagine a rebellious Melia... Fiora shaped more sand into a tall spire, the gritty material against her palms. Their castle was coming along nicely. When she touched something soft and smooth, she flinched, but it was just Melia's hand. They were cold, likely from rooting around in the sand, and when the blonde apologized, the High Entia just smiled.

"It's getting late, Fiora," Melia said. "What do you say we head back?"

...

There was a cart parked outside of the entrance gate to the Palace and a round pink Nopon was pushing it with its ears. The moment the sales-Nopon noticed them, it skidded to a halt and greeted them enthusiastically.

"What is it you sell here?" Fiora asked, more out of politeness than actual interest.

"NiyaNiya sells only the best wares!" 'NiyaNiya,' as she was called, puffed out her little pink chest and Fiora had to swallow a laugh as large ears gestured emphatically. "Please do NiyaNiya the honour of patronizing her humble shop."

Melia seemed to be stifling mirth as well. "We would be happy to."

Together they perused the cart's contents. It was Fiora who noticed the more provocative items in NiyaNiya's selection first and her cheeks went pink. Why would a Nopon be selling Homs lingerie...?

Melia noticed her expression and followed her gaze. "Those are nice."

"I guess." The material was silky smooth against her fingertips.

"Think Shulk would like them?" Melia had no way of knowing. Fiora forced a smile at the harmless teasing and the High Entia blinked. "Of course... Your opinion matters the most. The clothes make the woman, as it were."

Maybe she needed a change of pace to shake off her funk. Fiora nodded slowly. "NiyaNiya, how much is this?"

The blonde paused in the doorway and used the towel around her shoulders to dry her hair. She was wearing the dark blue teddy and matching frilly underwear she had bought earlier and she thought she caught Melia giving her an appraising look.

"Where will I be sleeping?"

"Here, of course."

Fiora blinked. "Do you think that's... Proper?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

The blonde's face heated. Perhaps she was overthinking things? "It's just that... You're the Empress."

"And you're Fiora." There was laughter in her voice. "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"R-right. Sorry." Still, Fiora felt somewhat guilty for clambering onto bed with the High Entia. She lay on her back next to Melia, marveling at how warm the bare skin she came into contact with was. "Thanks for today, by the way. I know you're busy."

"I'll always make time for you, Fiora. You're dear to me."

She'd be lying if that didn't make her feel all warm and fuzzy. Fiora grinned and rolled onto her side, facing away from Melia. "Yeah... Same."

They were silent for a little while. Then, Melia said quietly, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Did I... Upset you earlier? When I mentioned Shulk."

Fiora hesitated, a twinge of pain beneath her breast making her reassuring smile less than convincing. It was silly to keep dwelling on the break-up. It had happened almost a month ago now and she was still acting like a heartbroken teenage girl. Oh, right. That's exactly what she was, wasn't she?

"Fiora." Melia sat up and gently coaxed the blonde into an upright position. "I apologise if I overstepped my boundaries. It was not my intention."

"No, it's..." Fiora took a steadying breath. "Shulk broke up with me last month. He needed time to focus on rebuilding and he knew he wouldn't have time for me, so..."

The statement trailed off into a tense silence and Melia seemed at a loss for words. Why wouldn't she be? Their relationship had been the stuff of a child's bedtime story and now cold reality had crushed it under heel.

"I'm sorry," Melia said, clearly uncertain of how to handle the news.

"It's fine." It wasn't. "I'm more worried about you. Did you relax at all today?"

It felt good to focus on someone other than herself. Was that kindness or selfishness?

"A little?" Melia smiled weakly.

"That won't do. Come on; lay down."

"Why?"

Fiora patted the bedspread in way of answer and, eventually, Melia complied, folding her arms and resting her head on them. She released a startled yelp when the blonde pressed her thumbs to the base of her shoulder blades, and it melted into a happy moan as Fiora applied pressure. Fiora worked her way down, kneading firmly as she went, and when she reached the High Entia's lower back, she reversed her path.

A massage was the perfect way to ease some of the tension in slender shoulders.

Melia became a pliant puddle of goo under the blonde's ministrations and she sighed happily. Was this relaxation? She'd almost forgotten how good it could feel.  
Her eyelids began to droop, the warm, pleasant sensation of being rubbed and kneaded lulling her into an almost catatonic state.

Or, at least, she was until she remembered a document she hadn't turned over to her advisor. It didn't have a due date, so to speak, but she liked to stay on top of these things lest she become inundated in paperwork...

"Seriously, Mel?"Fiora asked, feeling the tension return beneath her hands. "Didn't I tell you to relax?"

She poked the silver-haired woman's side and was surprised when Melia giggled and swatted at her. Fiora grinned as her fingers scurried along Melia's side and, soon, the High Entia was breathless and begging her to stop.

"Will you listen to me?"

Melia squirmed in Fiora's grasp, her laughter coming out in high pitched peals. "Okay, okay!"

When the blonde released her, she gave Fiora a playful shove. "That was mean."

"Hey, I'm just trying to help." Fiora had only meant to muss up silver tresses, which had been let down from their usual style, but when her fingertips raked over the base of where the High Entia's wings were attached, Melia squeaked and went rigid. Horror overcame the blonde at once. "Shoot, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

Melia shook her head furiously, which only made Fiora feel worse. She reached out, trying to make sure she hadn't done any damage to the delicate appendages, and Melia released a strangled whimper as she tried to scramble away.

"I'm sorry..." She was such an idiot.

"It's fine," Melia said, her voice tight.

"Did you want me to go...?"

Melia shook her head again, this time more slowly.

Fiora frowned as she studied her companion. She realized that this had been the first time she'd actually touched one of Melia's wings directly. Could it be that the High Entia, who was currently blushing furiously, avoided contact for a reason? Following that hunch, Fiora rounded on the cowering woman, her movements slow.

"Fiora..." There was a note of something that wasn't quite desperation in Melia's voice.

Fiora bit her lip. "May I?"

She knew she wasn't hurting Melia, and when the woman looked at her with wild blue eyes, she couldn't help but feel... intrigued? Excited, even.

"They're pathetic."

"What?"

Melia pouted. "The other High Entia have much bigger ones."

Perhaps their diminutive size was why they were so receptive to touch? Fiora shook her head. "They're beautiful, Mel. And so are you."

Melia groaned softly, her eyelids fluttering shut. Without opening them, she nodded minutely.

Fiora continued to move slowly as she scooted closer. She found she was holding her breath without meaning to as she reached out towards Melia, and took a steadying inhale. Then, she cupped the base of Melia's wing like one would a cat's ear and scratched gently.

The response was instantaneous: Melia mewled and tilted her head in silent askance for more as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other—almost as though she had a tail to wag. Fascinated, Fiora dared to trace her fingertips along the length of the pinion. It was like touching a cloud, so soft and luxurious the blonde was almost afraid to sully white feathers with her bare hand.

Despite her reservations, she continued to explore Melia's wing, guided by the soft gasps and mewls that the High Entia released. When Fiora paused in her attentions, Melia's eyes opened at last and the raw want in blue orbs was like a physical touch that made the blonde shiver.

"... Come here."

There was no hesitation; suddenly there was a High Entia in her lap. Melia's gaze was darker, unfocused, and full lips were just a kiss away from Fiora's.

"You keep this up and I won't be able to take responsibility for my actions."

The statement was met with a flood of wet heat between Fiora's thighs and she shifted, unable to tear her gaze away from Melia's lips. "O-oh?"

She'd already crossed so many lines tonight... What was just one more?

Fiora wasn't sure who moved first, but what she did know was Melia's lips were soft and plump and kissing her made the fine hairs at the nape of the blonde's neck stand up. Melia looped her arms around Fiora's neck, pulling her in so that their breasts were flush, and the blonde was gripped by the sudden desire to feel Melia's skin against hers. She fumbled for the hem of Melia's nightgown and, upon jerking it upwards came to quite a predicament: she didn't want to stop kissing the High Entia, but there was no other way to remove the article.

When her partner released a growl of frustration, Melia drew away, chuckling, and pulled the dress the rest of the way off. As she tossed it carelessly aside, Fiora gripped her hips so tightly she left welts. The breasts the blonde had caught only a glimpse of earlier when she'd helped the Empress disrobe were pale and perfect with rosy pink nipples that pebbled and stood at attention beneath her wandering gaze.

"Gorgeous," Fiora breathed.

Melia bit her lip. "Are you going to stare or touch me?"

In way of response, the blonde buried her face between warm swells, nuzzling and nipping pale skin. Melia cooed and ran her fingers through short blonde locks encouragingly as the young woman lavished attention on her breasts with tongue and teeth. Eventually, Melia managed to get Fiora out of her teddy and they shared another passionate kiss, the fleeting, but electric sensation created by pert nipples making contact encouraging them to rub up against each other like cats in heat.

It was Fiora who pulled away first, her bosom rising and falling rapidly. She pushed Melia onto her back and settled between splayed thighs, blanketing her body over the High Entia's smaller one. As she reclaimed Melia's lips, delicate hands reached around to cup the globes of her bottom and kneading them through the material of her underwear. Fiora released a quiet moan, arching into the touch. She was hot all over, the need for friction burgeoning into an all-encompassing heat that drove her to discard the last article of clothing both girls were wearing.

Melia's sex was slick with her arousal and the blonde's fingers slipped easily into velvet depths. Fiora's pace was slow at first, but the throaty sounds her partner kept making spurred her shallow teasing into powerful thrusts. Melia shuddered and bucked, her fingers scrabbling for purchase over the bedsheets, and the blonde nipped the pale column of her throat. Fiora felt somewhat guilty about the reddish welts she left in her wake, but there was a measure of possessive joy in knowing the Empress would have to wear clothing with a high neckline for the foreseeable future.

Fiora angled her thrusts, bringing her thumb up to rub against the bundle of nerves at the top of Melia's slit and the woman came with a low moan, her inner muscles clenching tightly around Fiora's fingers. There was a sharp sound as Melia's wings opened to their full span, fluttering in the throes of ecstasy, and Fiora fell still, eyes wide. From this position, she could just... barely... reach... Fiora nipped the alula of Melia's right wing and the High Entia released a shrill cry, shuddering as she came a second time.

A stillness fell over the room, punctuated by Melia's ragged breathing, and Fiora stroked sweat-damp hair from her brow. Her own frame buzzed with unspent energy, but she was honestly just happy that she had managed to please the High Entia so. Melia made a soft sound as she cuddled into Fiora, a decidedly pleased smile spreading across her face.

"Mm... My wish came true after all."

'Wait. What!?'

Fiora had never been very good at concealing her emotions and Melia read the shock on her face like a book. She laughed low, drawing nonsensical patterns on the blonde's tan abdomen with her fingertips. "Not this exact situation, mind you, but... I wanted to be closer to you, Fiora."

Fiora's chest constricted, but this time it was a good ache. "Mel..."

The High Entia sat up, her fingers tracing lower to the triangle of golden curls between Fiora's legs and the blonde released a hiss. No more words were said as petite fingers plumbed the depths of her womanhood and brought Fiora to the heights of pleasure.

"I don't think I mentioned it before, but I love your hair like this." Melia petted short blonde locks, and Fiora closed her eyes blissfully.

It was late, but neither felt like sleeping as they cuddled and enjoyed the blissful lull that had followed their lovemaking.

"Oh? Which style do you prefer?"

"I like you just the way you are."

Her chest ached at the memory of having heard such a declaration before, but Fiora smiled even as tears stung her eyes. "Thank you..."

Melia's hand stilled. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No." Fiora kissed the underside of the High Entia's jaw, her heart beating fast at the tender concern in blue eyes. "I'm being silly."

Everything was just perfect.


End file.
